My love
by marti the alien
Summary: This is my First SasoSaku poem so don't kill me if it's lame, OK? Rated just to be safe ... R


Disclaimer: I do not own a shit except for the idea

enjoy

_**My love**_

She was walking trough the woods picking up flowers when she suddenly met someone, someone she haven't seen for a long time ago……

"Sakura?" a soft smile was on his face, a light of hope ran trough his eyes.

"Sasori…"was the almost cold replay her got. Ever since Sasuke had "saved" her from him he was a ruin, he was sad and lonely, and why you ask? Well let's have a flashback……

_A few years ago_

"_Sasori, stop!!!" she was crying in unwanted ecstasy, he was bringing her over the edge…again._

"_Why won't you ever do what I'm asking you to?? Why?" she was almost crying, he had kidnapped her from her home and she was forced to live with him for almost a month._

_He was always doing what he wanted; he never did what she asked him to, but he never knew that she had a secret relationship with Sasuke Uchiha…and Sasori also didn't knew that __**he **__ was going to bring them apart, he didn't knew that he will take his beautiful Sakura away from him until one day………_

_On that faithful day Sasuke and Sasori fought for no other reason than Sakura._

_Sasuke was sick of hearing Sakura cry, he was sick of watching her being sad and unhappy……HE was definitely going to end this __now_

_They were almost equal so Sasuke decided to stop the fight_

"_Stop it now!!" Sasori looked at Sasuke angrily._

"_Why?? Are you scared?" he mocked_

"_This has gone too far…I think I have a solution. Do you want to hear it?" Sasuke demanded looking at the now confused puppet master_

"_Fine! Let's hear it" He growled_

"_I say we let Sakura choose who to go with…that way things would be fare and square, don't you think?" He asked looking at Sasori. He knew that this could go forever and maybe this was a better solution, but little did he know that Sakura had already made her choice._

"_Ok. I agree" Sasori looked at Sakura waiting for her answer, and to be honest he was a little bit scared from it. Sakura looked at both of them and then started walking towards Sasuke. In this very same moment Sasori felt something inside of him brake, he didn't believe his eyes._

"_Sakura…"he whispered. She looked at him and answered__"because it was always the way you wanted, this time it's how I want" She then turned around and left with Sasuke, leaving behind along with Sasori her unhappy past she spent with him…_

_Sasori was broken, she had taken something from him, something dearly to him, something he wouldn't get back…ever_

_End of _flashback

They stood in front of each other for some time until she spoke

"Go away". He looked at her, hurt was in his eyes, he just wanted to see her but….

He took a step closer and in one swift motion his lips were pressed on Sakura's.

How he loved her taste, how he longed to taste her again, to feel this beautiful feeling again… just one more time before

"How dare you" she yelled looking at him more that just mad, and he just stood there looking at her. He knew she was right, he was no one.

"Sakura, please" he whispered but was cut off

"Please what?? You want me to come back to you? Is that what you want?" he just nodded

"Well forget about it" She was looking at him with those beautiful green eyes, he just looked down and started

"ow how I missed you...how I missed you

Ever since the day you left I couldn't find peace

Ever since the day you left I couldn't stop thinking about you

Ever since the day you left you took away part of me, a part that I would never have back

Ever since the day you left I realized that I was ready to give you my heart

Ever since the day you left I wanted to give you my love

Ever since the day you left I realized what I have lost forever

Ever since the day you left I wanted to find you and to tell you this:

I'm sorry for what I did

I didn't want to, I didn't mean to

I love you and forever will

I can go against my will

So

Please forgive me

Please love me

My mind you have taken away

And I barely made it till today

I swear I'll hug you tight

Till the end of time

so

Please forgive me

Please love me

I'm sorry and forever will

Damn this goes against my will

I have made a sin and forever will

pay for it in hell even if it's against my will

so

Please forgive me

Please love me

I'm all alone without you're soul

I need you're love to make me hold

I need you to smile, for me to shine

I need your warmth to make me feel

so

Please forgive me

Please love me

I need you're air for me to breathe

Look you made me bleed

My heart won't beat without you're need

I want you to bear our seed

so

Please forgive me

Please love me

I'm eternal yours"

Sasori stopped and looked at her. Sakura was totally amazed the thing he told her was so beautiful, he was beautiful, he was sad and lost. She looked in his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying, he really wanted her back.

"Please Sakura, come back to me….I need you" he sobbed tears starting to stream down he cheeks.

"He can cry?? He is not even a human, how in hell can he cry??" she looked at him a bit confused, he was always hiding his emotions and now all of a sudden he's crying.

"How can you cry" she asked. He just looked at her and removed his cloak. Sakuras eyes widen at what she saw… he was human, a real human from flesh and blood. She took a step closer and touched his body wanting to be sure that he isn't lying to her, but he wasn't.

"You're… you're human, but how??" she asked amazed.

"I gave up my immortality for you" he said slightly smiling "you were always complaining how I wasn't human and that I couldn't feel a shit, you even once told me that no one would even like me if they see me like this, but I didn't listen to you" he let you a sigh" I thought that I wouldn't need someone to love me, but unfortunately my heart chose you". Sasori looked at her, there was hope in his eyes that she would forgive him and that she would give him a second chance. He just did so much for her.

" Sasori I can't…I- I'm already with Sasuke" she was looking at the ground. Sasori didn't believe his ears she was really going to stay with that Uchiha. He clenched his fists in anger and pain, he felt more tears come up to his eyes.

"So that's how it's going to be? You are going to choose the Uchiha? The very same Uchiha that hurt you so much….Hm, very well then" he turned around to go but stopped to tell her one last thing "Sakura one last thing before I go. Back at Suna when I was still little I had a girlfriend, and one day I saw her kissing with someone else. I argued with her and told her that we're breaking up. She cried and begged me not to, she promised that she wouldn't do it again but I didn't believe her. When I got home my grandma asked me what's wrong and I told her what happened and how angry I was. And you want to know what she told me?" he looked at her with sadness in his eyes "she told me to give her a second chance because everybody deserves a second chance, and you know what, she was right…… I though that you would think like my grandma but I guess I was wrong" he turned around and left.

Sakura was walking trough the forest thinking about Sasori and what he said to her. He was right it was time to settle thing down with Sasuke. When she reached her house she took a deep breath and entered.

"Sasuke I want to talk to you" She said and Sasuke showed up with that emotionless mask on his face. After Sakura told him everything and asked him to leave, Sasuke was totally amazed. She wanted to leave and to go that guy, that treated her like she was nothing. Well he tried to talk some sense in to her she just wouldn't listen. He let a sigh, he had to be honest he didn't love her at all. So he just told her to do whatever she wanted. She smiled in joy and hugged him and yelled Good bye to him on her way out.

After a few hours of traveling she reached Sasori's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few second the door was lazily opened by Sasori. His eyes widened when he saw her smiling at him and waiting to be invited inside.

"come in" he offered moving from the entrance. Sakura came in and hugged him, he just let out a sound of relief. They were finally together.

**The end**

----------------

Hope you liked that

And sorry for the rimes if they're lame or anything this is my first poem on English

Well please R&R


End file.
